White christmas
by eric clutter
Summary: Les KAT-TUN ont passés Noël ensemble... mais sans Jin vu qu'il est parti pour sa carrière solo à l'étranger. Après la fête, Kazuya écrit une lettre à la personne qui compte le plus pour lui.
1. White christmas chapitre 1

**La chanson est interprétée par Ikuta Toma et lui appartient.**

_Noël blanc chapitre 1_

La fête de Noël venait de se terminer. Tous les membres des KAT-TUN l'avaient passé ensemble à l'exception de Jin. Il avait quitté le groupe pour commencer une carrière solo à l'étranger. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les autres membres allaient s'apitoyer sur leur sort. KAT-TUN sans Akanishi était toujours KAT-TUN et ça rien n'y changera. Ils étaient heureux que leur ami fasse ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Un membre en moins ne signifiait en rien la fin du groupe. Désormais, ils étaient plus unis et ça, c'était quelque chose. Comment ne pas être triste dans une telle situation ? Un camarade resté pendant plusieurs années à vos côtés qui était parti ailleurs accomplir son rêve, personne ne pouvait y être insensible. Bien évidemment, les autres KAT-TUN avaient dépassé cet évènement depuis un moment. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la vie continuait et même si leur ami leur manquait, leur carrière de chanteur ne devait pas en pâtir.

Tard dans la soirée, Kazuya était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre. Sur la table se trouvait du papier et il tenait un stylo à la main. Il écrivait sa seconde lettre à l'être le plus cher à ses yeux qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write._

_Je rêve d'un Noël blanc, avec chacune des cartes de Noël que j'écris._

Une le jour du réveillon et l'autre le jour de Noël, je tenais à t'envoyer une lettre à ces deux occasions. Si je te donnais de mes ou plutôt de nos nouvelles, tu en seras heureux, j'en suis sûr. On effaçait pas facilement cinq ans d'amitié peu importe la distance qui nous séparait. Cela concernait en effet tout nos amis mais j'étais le seul qui avait droit à un traitement de faveur de ta part. Quelle jolie façon de détourner les choses n'est-ce pas ? Notre relation allait bien au-delà de la simple camaraderie. Ne crois surtout pas que je t'en veux d'être parti. Tout le monde a un rêve qui ne demande qu'à être réalisé si l'on s'en donne les moyens. Et le tien ne nécessite pas ma présence à tes côtés, je le respecte. Bien sûr, je suis triste de ne plus te voir avec nous. On rigolait, écrivait des chansons, chantait... et tout un tas d'autres choses quand nous étions avec Koki, Tatsu, Junno et Yuichi.

Les relations étant interdites chez les Johnny's, nous devions garder la notre secrète. Nos compagnons étaient au courant évidemment, comment aurait-on pu le leur cacher ? Ils n'ont jamais rien dit à l'agence et avaient même approuvé notre relation. Nos sorties entre copains où il n'y avait que toi et moi paraissaient amicale mais leur valeur à mes yeux allait au-dessus de ça.

_May your days be marry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white._

_Puissent vos journées être joyeuses et lumineuses, et que tous vos Noëls soient blancs._

Nous avons passé cette fête de Noël sans toi, c'était la première fois. Elle fut amusante et gaie comme toujours, on ne s'ennuyait pas. Je te ferais part des détails de cette soirée lors de ma prochaine lettre. A part ça, je me demande si tu t'en sors là où tu es mais je n'ai aucune raison de douter de tes capacités parce que tu es Jin Akanishi ! Pour nous, tu resteras notre Bakanishi même si tu ne fais plus parti du groupe.

Je ne t'ai pas écrit cette lettre pour te faire part de mon envie de te revoir à n'importe quel prix bien que l'idée m'est fortement traversé l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas te sembler aussi misérable alors que toi tu travailles avec acharnement pour réussir. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, tu es et resteras la seule personne qui occupe mes pensées et ce, jour et nuit.

Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et une excellente carrière à l'étranger.

J'attends de tes nouvelles impatiences tout comme le reste des K-A-T-T-U-N, KAT-TUN !

Ton meilleur ami et... amant.

_Kamenashi Kazuya_


	2. White christmas chapitre 2

**La chanson vient du groupe KAT-TUN et est interprétée par tout ses membres.**

_Noël blanc chapitre 2_

Après s'être couvert, Kazu était sorti poster sa lettre dans la boîte aux lettres la plus proche. La nuit était sombre, mais la neige qui s'écoulait redonnait un peu de blancheur à cette obscurité ténébreuse. C'est drôle la manière dont on voyait les choses quand on souffrait d'une peine de cœur. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais interprété la neige qui tombe d'une telle façon. Kamenashi avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sauf qu'il n'en fit rien. On ne changeait rien par des larmes et cette vérité n'en était que plus cruelle quand on n'en avait pleinement conscience.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait déposé la lettre pourtant il ne voulait pas quitter cette boîte aux lettres. C'était absurde ! Jin n'allait pas venir la chercher maintenant en pleine soirée, et au Japon, qui plus est. Non, lui se trouvait ailleurs, dans des contrées lointaines, bien loin de lui.

Kazu ferma les yeux et, pendant un instant, il crut entrevoir son Bakanishi à ses côtés. Maigre consolation néanmoins, elle suffit à le détendre et il retrouva le sourire. Évidemment, il n'était pas aussi gaie que d'ordinaire mais c'était déjà encourageant. Il parvint enfin à s'éloigner de cette boîte aux lettres. Il n'était pas décidé à rentrer non, pas tout de suite. Il avait encore besoin de marcher, de beaucoup marcher et de profiter de cette neige blanche comme le cristal.

« Oui, j'aime la neige. Le simple fait de la voir tomber suffit à m'apaiser doucement. J'en ignore la raison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux la regarder... encore un peu. »

_* C'est beau... c'est blanc et tellement pur... *_

Sa voix prononça son nom dans un doux soupir.

« Jinnnnn... »

_Giniro kirameku machi, ame ga yuki ni kawatta. _

_La pluie devient neige dans la ville éclatante et argentée._

Je suis bête de me faire un sang d'encre parce qu'il est parti. C'est égoïste de ma part car après tout, n'a-t-il pas juste suivi sa destinée ? Même si cela impliquait d'abandonner ses meilleurs amis et surtout, de m'abandonner moi.

_Yume iro, mabushii mirai miteta, ano hi no Christmas. _

_La couleur des rêves, je vois le brillant avenir en ce jour de Noël._

Les décorations sur les maisons des alentours sont magnifiques. Des multitudes de lumières survenant de plusieurs endroits. Des arbres d'une blancheur éclatante comme si ils avaient été recouvert par la neige. Des lumières illuminant le sol, comparable à la vue d'une ville d'un bâtiment en hauteur. A ça s'y rajoute les multitudes d'autres décorations de plusieurs genres qu'on pouvait voir dans maintes coins et recoins.

_Anata wo mite waratta, sei naru yoru ni. _

_Je t'ai regardée et j'ai souris en cette sainte nuit._

Pour les Japonais, Noël est la fête des amoureux. On la passe normalement avec sa tendre moitié. Lorsqu'on seul, autant passer cette fête avec ses amis. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui court dans la rue. Cet homme semblait pressé. Un semblant de gaieté m'anima. Je me me demande quelle peut être la raison d'un tel empressement.

_Namida ga afureta ne ? Eien ni suki nanoni... naze ? _

_Mes larmes ont coulés, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je t'aimerai toujours... alors pourquoi ?_

J'écarquille les yeux, non, ce ne peut pas être lui. Il était parti, définitivement parti. Je devais sûrement rêver ou être en proie à une hallucination à cause du froid. Je poursuivis ma route en ne tenant pas compte de cet individu que j'avais aperçu.

« Jin ? »

Un simple murmure à moi-même, cependant je n'avais pas pu empêcher de dire ce nom. Il représentait tellement de choses à mes yeux. Mon bien-aimé Bakanishi. Il sait se montrer attentionné aussi bien en tant que meilleur ami qu'en tant qu'homme partageant la vie de Kamenashi Kazuya. Je ferme les yeux. Cherchant à profiter cette accalmie sous forme de flocons, je vide mon esprit. Malgré moi, je pleure, un flot incessant, une cascade, un torrent que je n'arrive pas à arrêter.

_Ima yuki ga maichiru, kono sora no tooi mukou niwa._

_Maintenant la neige tombe, dans la partie lointaine de ce ciel nocturne._

L'obscurité se fait pesante sur mon esprit tout comme sur mes pensées. Le temps commençait vraiment à être frisquet. Je replace correctement mon écharpe et me passe la main dans les cheveux. Ce serait bête d'attraper froid un soir de fête. Je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de la main. J'exécute ce geste avec insistance pour qu'il n'y en ait plus trace sur mon visage.

_Atarashii dareka ga matsu, kesenu omoi dakinagara._

_Une personne attend, alors je me raccroche à des souvenirs qui ne peuvent être effacés._

La personne que j'ai vu est encore dans les parages. Elle semble chercher son chemin. Perdu ? C'est drôle, si c'était lui, il serait sûrement dans la même situation. Bakanishi,_ mon_ Bakanishi. Il ne s'écoule pas une nuit sans que je pense, à tout ces moments passés ensemble.

_Ano koro waraiatta, nanimo kowakunakatta. _

_A cette époque nous riions ensemble, nous n'avions peur de rien._

Kamenashi et Akanishi étaient invincibles ! Nous étions les deux membres qui étaient constamment mis en avant sur la scène au détriment de Koki, Junno, Tatsu et Yuichi. Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me sentir désolé pour eux à ce sujet. Heureusement, ils ont leurs solos pour se rattraper ou diverses émissions de télé dans lesquels ils peuvent apparaître. Nous n'avons pas fléchit devant la difficulté et les problèmes que ton départ nous a causé. Nous sommes devenus un nouveau KAT-TUN pour les fans qui nous aiment.

_Anata no yasashisa wo kizutsuketa, ano hi no Christmas._

_J'ai blessé ta gentillesse, ce jour de Noël._

Les bagarres, les disputes, c'était monnaie courante, du moins à nos débuts. Qu'on soit en couple ou dans un groupe, il y aura toujours des disputes. C'est ce genre de désagrément qui aide à avancer et à mieux se comprendre. Le temps nous aide également à mieux nous connaître et donc à diminuer ces querelles pour la plupart, inutiles.

_Yume toka kibou sagashite, samayou dake..._

_En cherchant un rêve ou un souhait, on ne fait qu'errer..._

J'ai tourné en rond ces dernières minutes. On dirait que je ne veux pas quitter l'endroit où je suis. Quelque me pousse à rester dans le coin. A quoi tout ça rime-t-il ? Ma mauvaise humeur refit surface soudainement. Heureusement, elle ne fut que passagère. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les nerfs à vif en ce moment, d'autant plus que ça ne servirait strictement à rien.

_Miageta sora wa takasugite, tsukamenai yo. _

_Le ciel que j'ai regardé était trop haut, je n'ai pas pu l'attraper._

Immobile, je fixe le paysage qui m'entoure d'un bref coup d'œil de gauche à droite. Je regarde ensuite le croissant de lune présent dans ce manteau sombre et épais de couleur ténébreuse. Les étoiles sont nombreuses. Il fera sûrement très beau demain, tant mieux.

_Todoku noni... naze ?_

_Je l'atteins... alors pourquoi ?_

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise quand de puissants bras m'entourèrent. Je dois m'imaginer des choses. Ces mains... impossibles, ce ne peut pas être les siennes ! Chamboulé par ces retrouvailles pour le moins inattendu, Kame ne sut quoi dire. Le corps de l'homme qui l'avait enlacé était glacé. Sans doute avait-il passé un long moment dehors par ce froid. Une heure, deux heures, peut-être davantage.

_« Merry Christmas... Kazu-chan. »_

Il avait murmuré ces paroles au creux de son oreille sur un ton qui se voulait complaisant. Cependant, sa voix était assez faible. Les conséquences du grand froid de l'hiver se répercutaient sur mon pauvre Bakanishi.

_Ima yuki ga maichiru, ano koro no mayowanu kimochi wa, atarashii asu he tsuzuku, nidoto modoranai story. _

_Maintenant, la neige tombe, mes sentiments sans hésitation de cette époque, se lient à un nouveau lendemain, une histoire qui ne reviendra jamais._

Un silence survint. Pas trop long, puisqu'il ne dura qu'une minute environ.

« C'est vraiment toi ?

- Ah... ah... bien sûr que c'est moi, tu ne reconnais pas le célèbre et incroyable Akanashi Jin ? »

Ok, niveau prétention, dix sur dix, y a pas deux personnes au monde comme ça.

« Ji... Jin ? »

_Arukidaseba tomadou keredo, te de toketa yuki no hanabira wa. _

_Quand je suis sorti, je me suis senti perdu mais les flocons de neige ont fondu sur ma main._

Il y a quelques minutes, j'avais le cœur en larmes. Il a juste fallu la venue de cet imbécile pour que je n'ai plus du tout envie de pleurer comme une fillette. En fait, j'ai envie de crier, de hurler haut et fort combien j'aime cet abruti. Combien je suis content de le revoir et combien il m'a manqué. J'ai aussi envie de le frapper pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'il revenait au Japon.

_Mata itsuka meguriatte, kokoro tashikameru darou._

_Peut-être nous recroiserons-nous un jour et nous serons capable de vérifier nos sentiments._

Je n'y croyais pas, et pourtant, mon vœu le plus en ce jour de Noël, a été réalisé. J'ai reçu le cadeau de mes rêves, celui que j'aurai cru impossible à obtenir. Jin est revenu... mais jusqu'à quand peut-il rester au Japon ? Argh, voilà que je repars dans mes...

« Ka... Kazu... »

Le concerné fut surpris de la prise de parole de Jin.

« H... hai ?

- Je.. me doute... que tu as de nombreuses questions... à me poser. Avant que tu... ne le fasses... on pourrait aller... ailleurs ? J'ai... froid. »

Ce n'était pas la fatigue mais la température excessivement basse qui semblait toucher Akanishi. Kame acquiesça à la demande de Jin, se disant qu'il aurait le loisir de le questionner plus tard. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait à marcher droit jusqu'à la maison. Ce joli logement que les KAT-TUN avaient loués pour Noël allait bientôt être découvert par notre bien-aimé Bakanishi. Durant tout le trajet, ils s'étaient tenu la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

* * * * * * *0* * * * * * *

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Kazuya amena son compagnon vers sa chambre. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché ni desserré la main ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde. Akanishi s'était laissé diriger sans dire un mot. Kamenashi non plus ne fut pas très loquace pendant le trajet. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur destination, que toutes les « barrières » cédèrent d'un seul coup. Aussi bien pour Jin que pour Kame. Le leader des KAT-TUN s'était jeté dans les bras de son amant qui, légèrement surpris, faillit tomber par terre. Rapidement, il le garda contre son corps en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Il ferma la porte avec un pied avant de s'abandonner pleinement à _son_ Kazu. Il avait encore un peu froid mais le contact prolongé avec la main de Kame l'avait déjà bien réchauffé. Si on y ajoute ce qui allait suivre, il serait remis sur pied très bientôt.

« Ah... tu ne préfères pas me questionner avant qu'on entame les hostilités ?

- Baka ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ? »

A vrai dire, il avait réellement envie d'avoir des réponses le plus vite possible. C'est juste qu'il avait sauté sur Akanishi avant que les mots ne lui sortent de la bouche. Il le voulait, il le désirait, sans doute les questions, pouvaient passer après.

L'étreinte dura longtemps. Ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre du contact rapproché de leurs deux corps. En profiter un maximum, c'était tout ce qui importait. Jin sentait les longs cheveux légèrement recouvert de neige de son bien-aimé contre sa joue. Il leva une main pour agripper quelques mèches qu'il passa sur son visage. Kame... sentir ses cheveux... oh, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué. Après un long moment de nostalgie charnelle, les deux hommes relâchèrent tout deux leur étreinte. Bien sûr, ils s'y prirent très lentement, ne voulant pas briser la monotonie de l'instant.

Kazuya regarda Jin avec un regard qui saurait faire fondre un iceberg. Akanishi fixa Kamenashi avec un regard qui ferait même kyatter une gamine de deux ans. Il semblait ne pas encore réaliser ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Aussi, chercha-t-il à se rassurer d'une certaine façon. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses joues, son menton, son nez. La respiration de l'ancien KAT-TUN devint haletante au fur et à mesure que l'objet de ses désirs le touchait. Un bref passage dans les cheveux et Kame prit le visage de Akanishi-san entre ses mains. Il avança son front contre le sien et demeura ainsi une vingtaine de secondes tout en fermant les yeux. Il recula ensuite sa tête doucement, et... donna un gros coup de boule à Jin.

« Itaï !

- Bakanishi ! »

Le concerné venait de tomber sur le derrière par terre tandis que le leader des KAT-TUN le fixa d'un regard empli de mépris.

« Tu... tu pensais sérieusement que je te tomberais aussi facilement dans les bras ? Bakanishi... Bakanishi ! »

Kame avait détourné le regard et donnait l'impression de s'apprêter à pleurer.

_* Kuso, j'ai encore fait une sacré bourde... je mérite vraiment mon surnom. *_

« Dire que moi, j'ai rassemblé tout mon courage pour t'écrire ces _deux_ lettres ! »

Akanishi tomba des nues à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Co-comment ? Tu m'as écris ! Je, je... »

Il sauta littéralement de joie.

« Je suis heureux Kazu, tu as pensé à moi ! Attention, pas que j'en doutais. C'est juste que c'est une attention toute particulière de m'écrire. En plus, je pourrais observer ton écriture à loisir. »

L'enthousiasme inopiné de Jin arrache un petit sourire à Kamenashi. Il n'avait pourtant pas relevé la tête. Ce fut son amant qui entreprit ce geste d'une main, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

« Mon amour. Je ne peux pas venir ou rester tout le temps que je voudrais depuis que j'ai entamé cette carrière solo à l'étranger. Évidemment, j'essaierai d'être présent à certaines fêtes dans l'année. En gage de ma sincérité, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

L'ancien KAT-TUN sortit une petit boîte de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une alliance. Ne prenant pas la peine de demander l'avis de l'intéressé, il la passa à son doigt. Il arbora ensuite la sienne sous les yeux de son amant, d'un air amusé.

« De cette façon, nous avons chacune la nôtre. Nous sommes désormais inséparables.

- Baka... »

Akanishi sourit tandis que Kazuya avait de nouveau baissé la tête.

« N'as-tu pas sans cesse déclaré que ma bêtise était un des traits les plus attirants chez moi ?

- Baka... baka... »

Il releva son visage, baigné de larmes, le rendant qu'encore plus désirable qu'il ne saurait l'être en temps normal.

« Baka... baka... aishiteru ! »

Le leader des KAT-TUN amena ses lèvres sur celles de son amant en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il répondit aussitôt à ce geste, les yeux clos, cherchant à forcer l'entrée de la bouche de son compagnon. Elle ne céda pas, aussi, Jin se contenta de goûter les lèvres de son Kazu pour le moment. Justement, celui-ci avait retrouvé le sourire. La fenêtre de la chambre, légèrement entrouverte, laissait passer un courant d'air froid dans la pièce. Aucun des deux hommes ne le sentirent, trop focalisé l'un sur l'autre. C'était Noël, et ils avaient la chance exceptionnelle de pouvoir le passer ensemble. Les bouches qui échangeaient un petit baiser cherchaient maintenant davantage que ça. Les mains de l'ancien KAT-TUN se posèrent sur les joues de Kame. Il les chatouilla du bout des doigts pour amuser Kamenashi. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine. Effet de la brise qui circulait dans la pièce ou manifestation d'un sentiment quelque peu refoulé depuis leur séparation, personne ne saurait le dire. Voulant un baiser plus profond, Jin rapprocha encore son visage. Collant plus intensément ses lèvres brûlantes à celles qui lui faisaient face. Ils eurent de faibles plaintes durant ce baiser tant cela les émoustillait. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent plusieurs fois. Ils se regardaient deux secondes et riait de bon cœur avant de reprendre. Ils semblaient se redécouvrir comme au premier jour de leur relation.

Akanishi écarta une nouvelle fois sa bouche de sa jumelle mais pour pousser Kazu-chan sur le lit. Et oui, au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'était prolongé. Jin s'était avancé pas à pas dans cette direction. Nullement une attention perverse. Juste le besoin de sceller à nouveau son corps avec celui de l'homme qui n'avait de cesse de hanter ses rêves.

A califourchon au-dessus de lui, l'ancien KAT-TUN joint ses paumes de mains à celles de son mignon Kame. Il baisa ses joues puis le moindre recoin de son visage. Puisqu'il était revenu mais qu'il ne pourrait rester éternellement. Il valait mieux qu'il s'imprègne de tout ce qu'il pourrait entreprendre avec Kazu en cette soirée. L'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, le toucher de de sa peau, sa respiration, son visage quand il jouit, sa voix quand il murmurait son prénom... Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en souvenait pas. Comment pourrait-il oublier des choses d'une telle importance ? Il avait besoin de se les remémorer une nouvelle fois, c'est tout. Le leader des KAT-TUN baisa plusieurs fois la bouche de Kame de petits baisers tout mignons. On sentait qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Son regard s'abaissa vers les vêtements présents sur Kazuya en l'occurrence, un maillot, un pantalon et sûrement un boxer. L'ancien KAT-TUN les détailla longuement. Il passa un doigt sur ce t-shirt qui recouvrait cette peau qui ne demandait qu'à être dégusté de ses lèvres. Nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, Akanishi tendit l'oreille pour entendre la respiration de son amant. Lui-même ayant le cœur battant la chamade, il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour son Kazu-chan. Il mordilla puis suçota sa gorge comme s'il devait vider sa victime de son sang. Kame émit un gémissement rauque et tira son amant par les cheveux pour lui donner un baiser. Tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils échangeaient maintes et langoureux baisers. C'était bon de se retrouver ainsi après un temps d'absence aussi important. Kazuya s'assied un instant et leva les bras pour retirer son maillot. Voulant faire d'une pierre deux coups, le leader des KAT-TUN ôta le t-shirt de Jin. Puis il il s'abandonna de nouveau dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

L'ancien KAT-TUN ne prit pas la peine d'attendre davantage et s'attaqua à sa clavicule. Un de ses endroits préférés. Il se contenta d'y passer sa bouche d'où un mince filet de salive coulait au fur et à mesure de son parcours. Kamenashi tremblait un peu en sentant cette bouche sur sa peau. Le manque de caresses de la part de son compagnon se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'éprouver ce genre de sensation. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas pour autant devenues totalement étrangères à ses yeux. Un sourire marqua son visage. Ce sourire, il valait aisément tout l'or du monde. En tout cas, Akanishi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grande docilité de Kame et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il en était ravi et en remercia son compagnon en ébouriffant ses cheveux tout en souriant.

« Je voulais que tu te rendes comptes que je te manquais quand je ne suis pas là.

- Ah ? Et selon toi, tu as réussi ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais tu es plus gentil quand je reviens et c'est l'essentiel.

- Baka !

- Tu vas m'appeler baka toute ma vie ? »

Akanishit reçut une pichenette sur le nez suivit d'un gentil baiser sur le front.

« Ça dépendra de toi mon cœur.

- Hum, tu es difficile mon ange. »

Cette nuit de Noël s'annonce de plus en plus, envoûtante, séduisante, et palpitante, au fur et à mesure de son avancée. On pourrait facilement croire que rien ne saurait les déranger en cette soirée magique. La situation présente rappelait un de ces poèmes romantiques de Yuki Saori.

_Lorsque nous nous aimons, la terre cesse de tourner._

_Tous deux nous dansons, perdus dans ce temps arrêté._

_La nuit ne finit plus, les étoiles brillent à jamais._

_Mon chant monte aux nues et nos montres sont arrêtées._

Maintenant, les deux hommes étaient nus. Agenouillés l'un devant l'autre, se caressant les cheveux le visage. Se baisant maintes fois chaque recoin du visage ou s'embrassant tout simplement. Alors qu'il parcourait toute la peau de son amant de ses lèvres, Jin tint des propos assez étonnants.

« Tu sauras survivre sans moi ? »

Akanishi n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'arrêtait pas pour autant d'emplir de baiser le corps de Kazu tout en attendant sa réponse. Le leader de KAT-TUN était en proie à une vague de sensations délicieuses qui le faisait haleter. Malgré ça, il avait parfaitement entendu et compris la question. Involontairement, Kame détourna le regard.

« Haaa... haaa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Est-ce mmmmm... vraiment le moment pour...»

L'ancien KAT-TUN ne put en dire plus car Jin avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Oui, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps ! J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire et précise... »

Il prit la main de son bien-aimé et la posa sur son cœur.

« Tout de suite, mon amour. Saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regrette pas mon départ en solo et j'espère que... »

Il se tut sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, ne voulant pas perturber davantage Kazuya.

_* Décider, décider... décider maintenant... Bakanishi ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un meilleur moment pour ça ? *_

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Kamenashi le mettait à profit pour sérieusement réfléchir à la question posé par l'andouille qui lui servait de petit-ami.

_* Je l'aime ça c'est une chose, mais... pourrais-je supporter ce genre de relation ? *_

_Dore dake aruitekitan darou ? Furimuitara namida no ato. _

_Combien de kilomètres ai-je parcouru ? Si je me retourne, je ne trouve qu'une traînée de larmes._

« Je t'aime.

- Kazu... ce n'est pas une...

- S'il te plaît, laisses-moi finir et ne m'interromps pas !»

Choqué par le brusque changement ton de son compagnon, Akanishi obéit sans discuter.

_Kizutsuke kizutsuki tadoritsuita basho, ima koko ni kimi ga iru._

_J'ai été blessé et en ai blessé d'autres en retour, aujourd'hui, j'arrive enfin où tu es._

« Appelles-moi ou envoies-moi des messages plusieurs fois par semaine. Je sais pertinemment que tu seras occupé mais j'espère que tu auras toujours un peu de temps à me consacrer. Essaies de revenir au Japon au moins pour certaines fêtes ou dès que tu es en pause dans ta carrière.

- Ça te convient vraiment ? »

Le leader des KAT-TUN se redressa et chuchota à l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais j'essaierai de me contenter de ça. »

_Ai nante, kimi dake sa, itsudemo motome sugite._

_Une chose nommée amour, c'est seulement toi, j'en demande toujours trop._

Kamenashi se laissa tomber en avant sur le lit entraînant l'ancien KAT-TUN dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre pratiquement sur le dos. Kame avait empoigné les deux membres en érection. Il les remuait lentement. Son souffle passait sur le visage de Akanishi et inversement. Ils avaient tous les deux le regard perdu. Oui, perdu, dans un océan d'amour dont les vagues déferlaient dans leur cœur. Tantôt lentes, quand ils étaient en proie à une douce émotion comme lors d'un baiser partagé avec passion. Tantôt violentes, quand survint une vive émotion telle que celle que procurait une étreinte reçu de l'être aimé. Kazuya murmura le nom de son homme, cinq, dix, quinze, vingt fois... On ne saurait compter ce genre de choses tant cela paraît inutile puisque seule l'attention donnait déjà un immense plaisir. A son tour, Jin prononça inlassablement le nom de son compagnon et caressa ses cheveux châtains d'automne. Leurs voix gagnèrent soudainement en intensité, le rythme de friction avait augmenté. Akanishi opta pour un petit changement. Il saisit lui-même le membre de Kame. Ainsi, chacun masturbait l'entrejambe de l'autre, c'était parfait. Kamenashi sourit à cette initiative pour le moins inattendu. La tension éprouvé sur leur sexe s'accroissait rapidement depuis ce changement. Ayant une main de libre, ils la mirent tous les deux à profit pour une utilisation identique. Chatouillant les abdominaux, la poitrine, le torse, les tétons qui se trouvaient devant eux, ils étaient heureux. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Une multitude de frissons les parcourut et la jouissance ne tarda pas. Du moins, ce fut l'ancien KAT-TUN qui se relâcha le premier sur le torse de son compagnon.

_Ai nante, kimi nashi ja imi nai yo, ikirarenai._

_Une chose nommée l'amour, si je n'en ai pas, je serais incapable de vivre._

Jin replaça correctement son amant la tête sur l'oreiller et échangea un baiser empli encore une fois, de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à Kazuya. Il avait introduit directement sa langue pour chercher sa jumelle. Elles se trouvèrent et se lièrent presque aussi solidement que le nœud d'une corde. Chose à faire lorsque l'on voulait ne pas oublier quelque chose, une promesse par exemple. Celle de s'aimer éperdument malgré le nombre de kilomètres qui les sépareront. Akanishi recula un peu, il lécha les traces de semence recouvrant le corps de son bien-aimé puis s'arrêta une fois arrivé au bas-ventre. Il avait très envie de le goûter, le sentir dans sa bouche. Jin voulut d'abord le titiller un instant avant de céder à ce désir de le sucer qui hantait son esprit ces dernières minutes. Avec un doigt, il en toucha l'extrémité et descendit dessus, le chatouillant. Un jeu auquel il s'adonna avec un enthousiasme clairement visible. On avait tous ses petits plaisirs. Il se régalait des cris de faible ampleur de son amant. Il céda à ses pulsions et engloutit son bas-ventre qui était chaud. Il laissa ses mains s'étendre sur le torse de Kazu tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le ventre pour commencer des va-et-vient. Il caressait de ses doigts, la peau en sueur de Kame. Il sentit les gouttes de transpiration mais ne s'en soucia guère puisque lui aussi suait beaucoup.

_Hontôni kokoro de aiseteiru no ? Ima demo fuan da yo, yeah. _

_M'aimes-tu vraiment de tout ton cœur ? Même si maintenant je n'en suis pas sur, ouais._

Kazuya s'était recouvert les yeux avec un de ses bras. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça quand il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important. Il était embarrassé par de petites choses mais cela ne le rendait que plus mignon encore. Jin arrêta sa fellation et se servit de sa main à la place pour masturber le pénis de son amant. Malgré le plaisir qui le submergeait, Kame parvint à parler assez clairement.

_Hitorikiri yume no naka tadoritsuita basho, furueteru kimi ga iru yo._

_Tout seul, j'ai atteint cet endroit dont je rêvais, où tu étais, là, frissonnante._

« Tu as entendu parler de ça ? Pour comprendre la valeur d'un an, demande simplement aux étudiants... qui ont ratés leurs examens d'entrée. Pour comprendre la valeur d'un mois, demande simplement à une mère qui a donné naissance à un bébé prématurément. Pour comprendre la valeur d'une semaine, demande simplement à l'éditeur d'un journal hebdomadaire. Pour comprendre la valeur d'une heure, demandent simplement aux amoureux qui attendent de se voir. Pour comprendre la valeur d'une minute, demande simplement aux gens qui ont raté leur arrêt dans le train. Pour comprendre la valeur d'une seconde, demande simplement à la personne qui a réussi à éviter un accident juste à temps. »

_Nakanaide, hanasanai yo, subete wo magesute temo._

_Ne pleures pas, je ne vais pas te laisser partir, même si cela signifie que je perdrais tout._

Akanishi trouvait ce discours très touchant et plein de vérité. En tout cas, à peine quelques secondes après ces belles paroles, il sentit une chaleur se répandre entre ses doigts. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et avala chaque goutte. Par la suite, l'ancien KAT-TUN arbora une expression pour le moins étonnante. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un chiot en faute devant son maître. L'illusion était si frappante qu'elle le fit rougir.

« J'aimerai tant ne pas devoir te quitter. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

_Mirai nante, kimi nashi ja mienai yo, iranai yo._

_Une chose comme l'avenir, si tu n'es pas là, alors je ne peux pas le voir, je n'en ai pas besoin._

La vie c'était la vie. On prenait tous une route qui nous semblait la bonne. Tant qu'on ne regrettait pas ces choix, on se disait qu'on avait agi correctement. C'est ce que pensait Jin. Et à peu près n'importe qui, se retrouvant plus ou moins dans la même situation penserait ainsi. Il arrivait souvent que l'on dût prendre des décisions difficiles. C'était un choix. Et cela entraînait forcément des conséquences, bonnes comme mauvaises.

_Asa no hiizashi ni, kimi no negao to tereta egao de._

_Les rayons de soleil du petit matin, se reflétaient sur ton visage endormi._

Kamenashi prit un préservatif et en recouvra son pénis sous le regard ébahi de l'ancien KATT-UN.

« Tu t'en souvenais ? »

Un rire presque sadique résonna.

« Un fantasme pareil ? Comment j'aurai pu l'oublier, Bakanishi ?

- Des fois je me demande si je m'appellerais pas plutôt Bakanishi au lieu de Akanishi.

- Peut-être bien. »

Ils échangèrent leur place, Kame se retrouva alors au dessus et Jin en dessous et ce, pour la première fois. L'ancien KAT-TUN tourna le dos à son amant pour s'accroupir sur le lit, les jambes à moitié plié dessus. Le leader de KAT-TUN, se trouvant dans la même position, s'avança doucement. Il tint les fesses de son compagnon, caressa un court instant sa peau, frotta son pénis contre l'entrée se trouvant devant lui, et, se glissa à l'intérieur sans trop d'empressement.

_Ureshiku nareru kara, sonan hibi wo kanjitai yo, eien ni._

_Je souriais, embarrassé, parce que nous étions heureux et je souhaite que l'amour que j'ai ressenti ces jours-là puisse continuer pour toujours._

Le grand Akanishi crut défaillir lors de cette intrusion, qui était sa première. Il avait souvent fantasmé sur le fait de se faire pénétrer par Kamenashi. Mais le fait accomplit dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves.

« Mmm... c'est... pas trop étroit. »

Kazuya haletait si fort et si vite qu'on pouvait croire qu'il manquait de respiration. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste très atteint par l'acte qu'il entreprenait. Prendre conscience qu'on s'apprêtait à dépuceler le sexy Jin n'était pas chose aisée. Il secoua la tête et se donna mentalement une gifle.

« Un problème Kazu-chan ?

- Euh... non. »

Il devait assurer puisque c'était la première fois qu'il menait la danse et qu'il aurait peut-être l'occasion de recommencer un jour. Ce n'était donc absolument pas le moment de tergiverser.

_Ai nante, kimi dake sa, itsudemo motome sugite._

_Une chose nommée amour, c'est seulement toi, j'en demande toujours trop._

Le leader des KAT-TUN sourit et commença à bouger. Pas trop vite, préférant y aller à une allure régulière pour le début. Il nicha sa tête sur une épaule de son amant et ferma les yeux en faisant mine de dormir dessus. C'était la meilleure place. Ainsi, il entendait le moindre son sortant de la bouche de son compagnon. Avoir les rôles inversés était une expérience particulière qui valait la peine d'être vécu. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait son amant lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette position. Le rythme de ses allées et venues gagnèrent en intensité au fur et à mesure que Kazu se sentait excité. Entendre Jin murmurer à maintes reprises son prénom, il trouvait ce simple fait, divin. Frottant sa joue contre celle d'Akanishi à la manière d'un chat, Kazuya ronronnait de plaisir. Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux mais en rien cela n'entravait ses actions. Ses mains remontèrent au niveau du torse si bien foutu de l'ancien KAT-TUN comme il le dirait lui-même. Des mains chaudes palpèrent la peau ruisselante, tripotant par la même occasion les tétons durcis. Moult attouchements qui firent frissonner Jin. Il sentait cet entrejambe en lui, se faufiler jusqu'au fond. Ah, son bien-aimé se débrouillait à merveille. La pression sur le bas-ventre du leader des KAT-TUN devient brusquement trop forte pour être retenu. Il se retira, ôta le préservatif, et secoua son membre pour jouir sur le dos de Akanishi en poussant un râle des plus viril. Il étreignit fortement Jin en expirant longuement, puis, les rôles furent échangés.

_Ai nante, kimi nashi ja imi nai yo, ikirarenai._

_Une chose nommée l'amour, si je n'en ai pas, je serais incapable de vivre._

Akanishi se retourna. C'était maintenant à son tour de s'unir corps et âme avec son Kazu. Il mit rapidement une capote et s'assied sur le matelas en attendant que Kamenashi s'approche. Le concerné se redressa et s'empala sur le sexe de Jin. Un cri lui échappa mais il mit aussitôt une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son. Et oui, ils n'étaient pas tout seul dans cette maison.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je sais que ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois.

- Non, non... ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Au vue de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il était plus commode que ce soit Kame qui bouge, ce qu'il fit. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes pour qu'une multitude de gémissements mêlée à des halètements gagna les deux hommes. La cadence des coups de butoir augmenta très vite. On devinait sans problème que Kazu avait envie, vraiment très envie de s'unir aussi profondément que possible avec Akanishi. De temps à autre, ils s'embrassèrent, profitant pleinement des émotions les submergeant. Le désir ne cessait de s'accroitre, il embrasait leur corps, à la limite de la surchauffe. L'ancien KAT-TUN finit par allonger Kamenashi sur le dos en écartant ses jambes et continua ses va-et-vient. Ils ne cessaient de murmurer le nom de l'autre, inlassablement, comme pour ne pas l'oublier. Akanishi caressa du bout des doigts une des jambes de son compagnon pour le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et enfin, étant à l'approche de la jouissance, Jin se retira et enleva le préservatif. Un ou deux gestes de friction sur son bas-ventre et le sperme recouvra la peau brûlante de Kamenashi.

_Aishitemo aishikirenai._

_Il n'y a pas de façon de t'aimer encore plus, c'est comme si c'était impossible._

Il s'affala ensuite à côté de corps de son bien-aimé, suant pratiquement comme un porc et cherchant à recouvrir sa respiration. D'un passage de la main, Kazu essuya son front de la sueur qui y coulait, il était limite hors-service. Jin n'y était pas allé de main-morte ! Au moins, ça fera toujours un souvenir particulier en plus.

« Comme toujours Akanishi, tu es un coup d'enfer.

- Eh ? »

Kazuya ria de sa petite blague et baisa les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« Je plaisante. Tu étais super, je ne pouvais rêver de meilleur cadeau pour Noël. »

Le sperme les recouvrant fut vite essuyé à l'aide d'un mouchoir et ils se recouvrèrent avec la couverture. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec des yeux exprimant quelque chose de naturel, l'amour qui les liait. Ils ne se parlèrent plus, attendant seulement que le sommeil les gagne. Leurs yeux se closent d'eux-même et un bâillement leur échappa.

_* Kazu... *_

_* Jin... *_

Une multitude de choses au sujet de leur futur, à tous les deux, les préoccupait encore. Ces pensées mélancoliques s'évanouirent aussitôt qu'ils s'endormirent. Et puis, à quoi bon se prendre la tête sur l'avenir de leur couple alors que l'essentiel tenait en une phrase :

_Mirai nante, kimi nashi ja mienai yo, iranai yo._

_Une chose comme l'avenir, je ne peux pas le voir, si tu n'es pas là. _

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté cette fic. C'est ma première fic sur un pairing des Johnny's. ^^  
><strong>

**La deuxième chanson vient du groupe NEWS et est interprétée par Tegoshi Yuya.**

**La phrase de Kazu sur la valeur du temps vient de son drama Yuuki.**

**Alors, Tari-sama, est-ce un chapitre assez long pour vous cette fois ? ^^**


End file.
